


Golden

by OokieBoo



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, Smut, Vacation, whilrwind romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OokieBoo/pseuds/OokieBoo
Summary: ~You're so goldenI'm out of my head, and I know that you're scaredBecause hearts get broken~Seladon has spent her entire life being moulded into the perfect successor. But after a catastrophic mistake, causes a media scandal she finds herself forced into a stress relief vacation. Bored and alone at a five star resort, Seladon meets a handsome, laid back man who promises to show her a good time. What follows is a story of Love, Friendship, Self discovery and Heartbreak.
Relationships: Gurjin/Seladon (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Exile

“There’s no way I can go on a vacation, are you mad?” Seladon said riffling through the pile of papers her secretary had dropped on her desk a few moments before her sisters had barged in with their out of the blue vacation idea.

“It’ll be relaxing, and you’ll only be there for a little while before we come and join you” Tavra said calmly. Seladon looked up from the paperwork and at her sister. Tavra’s long hair was pulled into a high pony tail and she was as usual dressed in active wear. There was a Nike bag on her lap and she toyed with its handle.

“Rian says the resort is really lovely” Brea said not looking up from the book she was reading.  
“Oh, well if Rian says it’s lovely then that changes everything” Seladon said sarcastically, dropping the filing on her desk and dropping into her chair. She shook the mouse on her computer, to wake it up and started tapping out an email.  
“Hey” Brea said snapping the book shut.

“His opinion does matter, he’s been there before, with Mira, you know, before..” Brea trailed off.  
Seladon took her eyes off the computer and fixed them on Brea.  
“I really don’t care how much your friend and his dead girlfriend liked a resort Brea, I’m not going” she said. 

“That’s a really heartless thing to say” Brea snapped and Seladon rolled her eyes.  
“I don’t really think you’re in the position to be pissing anyone off, after your little stunt Sis” Brea continued. She was interrupted by Tavra, who held up a hand and passed Seladon a blue file across the desk.

Seladon took the file and opened it suspiciously. Inside was a series of papers detailing plane flights and a hotel booking.

“From mother” Tavra said and Seladon’s stomach turned.  
“I’m sorry, but this is coming from way above us”

Seladon slumped and fixed the two of them with a hard stare.  
“You should have just led with this” she said and lent on her desk massaging her temples.

This wasn’t Tavra and Brea trying to get her to go on a stress less holiday, it was an executive exile. She should have expected as much. Brea wasn’t wrong about her stunt, having cost the company. Tavra reached across the desk and took Seladons wrist, pulling it from her temple and forcing her to look up.

“I’m being banished” she breathed.  
“It’s a two weeks, to refresh you, clear up some issues with the board and keep you out of the public eye, don’t be so dramatic.” Tavra said in her calming, reassuring way. Seladon managed a small smile, even though the idea of taking a vacation still filled her with disgust.

“Yeah mother is still pretty sure, you fucked up due to being overworked” Brea said casually. Seladon ignored her and stood up smoothing down her blouse and pressing the intercom for her secretary.  
“Liasa could you please escort my sisters to their car, I apparently have some packing I need to get to.”

Tavra smiled softly.  
“Don’t be so pessimistic Sel, you never know what can happen when you step outside your sphere of mundanity.”

Balmy tropical heat followed Seladon out of her sleek black car. According to Tavra it was the tourism off season, so the resort and the island as a whole would be fairly quiet. That much was proving to be true as the valet line was empty save for an elderly couple being helped out of a Mercedes by a tall man in a smart black uniform.

She turned to the car and reached inside to drag her hand luggage bag onto her shoulder, before turning and almost bumping into the tall man she’d watched open the door for the couple in front of her.  
  


“Just arriving miss?” he asked

Seladon stared at him, momentarily forgetting to answer. He was taller than her, despite the heels she wore, and equally as big, with large amber eyes and tanned skin. Seladon stepped back, her back hitting the car and her ankle giving way as her stiletto twisted on the smooth concrete. The man grabbed her arms, gently steadying her before Seladon yanked them away and shook her head.

The bell boy smiled, laid back cheeky smile and Seladon’s cheeks burned.  
“Uh yes” she said and brandished her hand towards the car.

“Get my bags out of the trunk, and follow me to my room” she said curtly.  
“I like to arrive in my room with my luggage.”

The bellboy, whose name tag read ‘Gurjin’ nodded his head and stepped aside gesturing towards the covered entrance to the lobby.  
Seladon nodded and stepped into the shade, watching as he expertly loaded her baggage onto a golden luggage trolley and pushed it back towards her. She took off before he reached her, entering the, spacious lobby and going straight to the desk.

When you were as rich as Seladon there was not such thing as waiting for them to check your reservation, she simply handed over an ID card and had the key slid towards her. Onc Taking it, she beelined for the private elevator that was only accessible to the guests staying in the nicest of suites. When the gilded door slid shut, she allowed herself to glance sideways at Gurjin. He stood up straight next to the trolley staring straight ahead. Looking at him from this angled she could see that his hair was pulled up and tucked inside of the smart cap his uniform included.  
“I understand it’s the off season” she said, and he turned his head and nodded.

“Does that mean the resort is less staffed?” she continued.

He gave her half smile and nodded.

“Oh yeah, we need a small army to run this place in peak season, most of the staff here are seasonal during that time, for now we mostly staff with locals” he answered. The elevator door pinged and Seladon stepped out and continued down the hallway with the same purposeful stride.

“Why? You looking for a job?”

Seladon was so shocked by the response she stopped in her track and barked out a short laugh.  
“Excuse me?” she said her voice less harshened by the laugh.

“Sorry Miss” he said as they started to walk again. Seladon stopping at an elegant wooden door and scanning her key.  
“It’s okay” she said tossing him another curious glance. She really wasn’t used to such handsome help. She held open the door for him to push the gilded trolley in before strolling past as he unloaded it. “All the necessary phone numbers are in the book by the phone, if you need anything at all, don’t be afraid to call” he said in a rehearsed tone of voice. Seladon turned around and nodded watching as he pulled the trolley out of the room backwards. She followed holding the door open as he backed out before starting to close it, her eyes still following his handsome face. Seladon waited for him to pull the trolley clear of the door before slowly pushing it closed. “Wait” She held the door for a moment, startled at the order. “What’s your name?” Seladon was stunned by the question. If any other servant had done something like this she would have been horrified. But for some reason she wanted to tell this handsome stranger her name. “Seladon Vapra” she said before shutting the door quickly and sliding the bolt through for good measure. Seladon walked away from the door her cheeks warm and her heart beating a little too fast for her liking. Going directly to where she’d left her hand luggage she pulled out the itinerary that Tavra and Brea had designed for her. She scanned the pages going down lists of spa days, massages and treatments, all designed to ‘relax’ her. She threw the file onto the huge bed that sat in the middle of the luxurious suite and pushed open the door that led onto the balcony. There she was greeted by a stunning expanse of white and blue. The resort stretched out for a few kilometres before being replaced by a huge stretch of pure white sand, followed still by a colossal body of glistening cerulean water. Seladon smiled despite herself and leant against the cast iron railing of the balcony. Her sisters had been right about one thing, the island itself was beautiful. Seladon sighed and ran a hand through her hand, tangling the braids she’d carefully woven in that morning. Brea and Tavra never had to worry about mistakes. If Brea fucked up in one of her endless university courses or Tavra, forgot some move in one of her insane martial arts routines, it was treated like a learning experience, something to be forgiven or made allowance for. Especially Brea. How many university degrees had she been allowed to choose herself?, Seladon was pretty sure it was all of them. She could do anything she wanted. While Seladon had been pushed into a business degree and then into the company and upwards and onwards until her fateful mistake. /p>


	2. You Bought a Star

Seladon sat at a small table on the balcony section of the hotel restaurant pushing ice cream around her bowel absently. She’d followed Tavra’s itinerary to the letter today and was beyond bored. Back at home her days consisted of constant responsibility, meetings, spreadsheets and all kinds of other serious matters. Spending an entire day in and out of massages, facials and steam rooms was about as stimulating as watching paint dry. Her gaze wondered back to the ocean, watching the way the sun descended into the blue, painting the sky violet, blue and pink as it did. Seladon stood up pushing her chair in and walking down the small set of stairs and towards the entrance to the resorts private beach. Taking off her sandals she left them next to the gate and walked towards the water. The waves lapped at her feet and the warm water swirled around her ankles. Her toes digging into wet sand she set off down the beach, a lazy breeze tousled her hair and she leaned back stretching her back as she walked.   
Seladon walked until she had passed the end of the private beach and the resort itself was nothing more than a patch of scattered lights in the darkness. Tiredness overtook her and Seladon threw herself onto the sand a little way from the water. Digging her body into the warm softness and closing her eyes.   
The sound of lapping water and the dull screeching of seagulls was shattered by a motor and Seladon opened her eyes glancing towards the sound and seeing a battered jeep pulling up a few hundred metres from where she lay. Ignoring the newcomers, she closed her eyes again and let her mind drift. 

“You really shouldn’t fall asleep here” Seladon jolted awake at the voice sitting up abruptly and squinting in the dark to find the source.   
Her eyes made out a large figure shrouded in darkness, standing in front of her, his hand reached out towards her.   
“The tide comes in really quickly at night and you wouldn’t want to get swept out.”   
Seladon blushed and reached out taking the extended hand and letting the stranger pull her to her feet. Standing up and with the aid of moonlight she stared in muted shock.   
“You.” She murmured at the handsome bell boy who’d helped her bring in her stuff the day prior.   
He looked at her curiously before recognition dawned on his face.   
“Seladon?” he said questioningly, and she nodded.   
“Yes, you helped me with my bags yesterday” she said, and he smiled, nodding his head.   
“What are you doing all the way down here?” he asked and Seladon took a step back brushing hair from her face.   
“I went for a walk” She answered curtly.   
The bell boy, who she remembered as having the name tag Gurjin gestured to his car.   
“Wanna come stargaze and drink cheap wine with me and some friends?” he asked.   
Seladon knew she should go back to the hotel, it wasn’t smart to hang around with someone who essentially worked for her, no matter how handsome she thought he was.  
“It’s a long walk back to the resort, so I can give you a ride back when we’re ready to go” he said giving her a lazy smile.   
“Okay” she said warily as he turned to walk back to the jeep beckoning her to follow.   
“Thank you for inviting me” she said, pausing momentarily before adding “Gurjin” his name felt nice coming from her mouth and she trotted closely behind him.   
“You’re welcome” he responded as they reached his car, Seladon could hear voices coming from above them and with a tilt of her head realised that Gurjins friends were sitting on the roof of the car.   
“Follow me” Gurjin said and stepped up onto the ladder that clung to the boot door of the jeep. Seladon obliged and when he was crawling onto the roof top gripped the tiny run of the narrow ladder and pulled herself up. Gurjin helped her the rest of the way up and she was surprised to see that there was three other people on the roof.   
“Seladon, this is Deet, Kylan and my sister Naia” Gurjin said pointing at a skinny girl with wild braided hair, a brunette holding some kind of whistle and a serious, muscular girl who really did look similar to Gurjin.   
“Guys this is Seladon, we met yesterday, and I just saved her from getting washed out to sea.” he said.   
The skinny girl named Deet, patted the space of next to her.   
“Come, lie here” she said flashing a large, kind grin. Seladon awkwardly manoeuvred herself into the spot she’d been offered. She was hyper aware of the fact that Gurjin had come to lie on her other side and tried to quell the racing of her heart.   
She turned her focus on the sky. The inky black above them was covered in stars and Seladon breathed out in awe.   
“The sky never looks like this in the city” she said, and the others hummed in agreement.   
“Too much light pollution” said Deet.  
“It blocks them out”   
She continued pausing to sip from a bottle, before handing it over to Seladon. She sipped it cautiously. It was sweet white wine, a far cry from what she usually drank. But combined with the sea breeze and the beauty of the stars it tasted wonderful. She passed the bottle to Gurjin who didn’t drink from it and instead chucked it to his sister.   
“What are we feeling tonight lads?” Kylan asked and Seladon tilted he head back to look at him in slight confusion.   
“You ask that like we even know your repertoire” Naia replied.   
Kylan rolled his eyes before pressing the flute to his lips.   
A pretty, calming tune flowed out and Seladon returned her gaze to the stars.   
“So how are you enjoying the island so far?” A soft voice to her right murmured.   
It was Gurjin, his lips so close her ear she could feel his breath dust her skin. A shiver went down her spine and she shifted slightly.   
“It’s been nice, very warm” Gurjin hummed in agreement.   
“It was snowing when I left the city,” she added and Gurjin groaned softly.   
“Urgh gross, cold weather is the worst” he said and Seladon turned her head to watched him.   
“The weather is nice, but I’ve honestly just been bored” she said   
“Why’s that?”   
“My sisters set up my itinerary and so far, it’s just been meditation sessions, facials and massages,” she said, barely managing to keep the distain out of her voice.   
“Sounds relaxing” Gurjin replied and Seladon rolled her eyes.   
“I’m not the relaxing type” Seladon said as the wine bottle was held over her face again. She took it and this time drank deeper, squeezing her face at the acrid taste. She handed it to Gurjin who took a sip and passed it on.   
“You looked pretty relaxed when you were about to get swept away by the tide” Naia said and Seladon blushed.   
“It was a mistake, I…was”   
“What? Tired from all the resort pampering” Gurjin finished for her.   
Seladon barked out a laugh and as the water bottle was passed back to her took another long drink, hiccupping slightly in her response.   
“Hey, I understand” interrupted sweet, messy looking Deet.   
“Being surrounded by Nature and watched over by the stars is so special, plus the sound of the waves, I would have fallen asleep too” She said, and the others laughed.   
“Fucking tree hugger” Naia said, sending Gurjin and Kylan in a fit of laughter. Seladon rolled onto her side, watching Gurjins chest heave with laughter. Never in a million years had she thought she’d be spending the second night of her vacation drinking wine on the roof of a car with a bunch of hippies she barely knew. Her mother had always had such strict rules when it came to friendship. Especially friendships with people who worked in the service industry.   
“I wasn’t actually asleep” she said, feeling the need to defend herself, less theses strangers think she was some kind of fool.   
“I was just, uhh drifting” she finished.   
“Sure thing princess” Gurjin said and Seladons stomach backflipped at the nickname. 

The wine bottle went around again and again, until Seladon lost count and it ended up in her hands, empty. She sat up and swayed from dizziness, only just starting to realise how warm she felt. Her muscles felt looser and there was a pleasant haze to the stars above.   
“Gurjin, I think we better head home” Naia said pushing at Deets leg to wake her. She’d fallen asleep, while Gurjin and Kylan argued over whether or not it was healthy to eat soup for every meal of the day. Despite the stupidity of the topic, Seladon had actually enjoyed the discussion and had even supported Kylan in his assertion that smoothies could be considered a type of soup.   
“Yeah, not all of us have the weekend off” Kylan said in agreement.   
Gurjin grunted his agreement and sat up.   
Seladon crawled onto her knees and looked over the side of the jeep, feeling the earth spin a little as she did. Gurjin shifted beside her and she looked up to see him swinging himself off the end of the car and back onto the sand.   
“Come on Ms Vapra, let me help you down” She snorted a little and gingerly put her foot onto the tiny metal ladder. Lowering herself down slowly. Gurjin took her hand and she jumped letting him break her fall and place her feet into the sand. She swayed into him her hand pressing against his chest.   
He took he hand and stepped back leading her from the back of the car. She pulled away abruptly and looked towards the twinkling lights of the resort. Her whole body felt warm and she swayed in the sand. It had been such a long time since she’d drunk wine and though not drunk she was pretty sure she wouldn’t pass a breath test.   
“Seladon, get in the car” she turned around and levelled Gurjin with what she hoped was a sober expression.   
“I’m fine to walk back, I got here okay.” She replied with exaggerated care.   
“Don’t be ridiculous, I said I’d drive you back” he said and beckoned to her.   
“Let’s goooo” Naia shouted sticking her head out of the back-seat window. Seladon bit her lip and walked past Gurjin to the passenger side door, hoisting herself in and pulling on the seatbelt. The car was tatty on the inside but reasonably clean.   
Gurjin climbed in beside her and Naia kicked the back of his seat.   
Seladon couldn’t help but giggle at that.   
“Older sibling?” she asked Gurjin.   
“By like three minutes” he responded and Seladon raised her eyebrow.   
“What about you?” he asked as the jeep bounced over the sand.   
“You mentioned sisters.”  
“I’m the oldest, Tavra is twenty three and Brea turned twenty a couple weeks ago. ” she replied, laying her head back against the car seat to watch Gurjin drive.   
“We turned twenty last month” he said.   
Seladons mouth dropped open a little. He was Breas age. Good fucking lord.   
“Wanna hang out tomorrow?” he asked casually, once again she was caught off shifted uncomfortably, trying to think of a polite way to decline.   
“If you’re sick of being cooped up in the resort, I could take you into town” he elaborated.   
“Oh yess” Deets sleepy voice rang out from the back seat.   
“You guys can come and visit me at work” she said.   
Seladon stammered and pushed a chunk of hair behind her ear.  
She had a full day of resort activities booked tomorrow, but the thought of sitting around drinking cucumber water made her want to scream into a pillow. She should be at work, doing what she’d been trained to do, not wasting her time at a resort and feeling weird around a bell boy.   
She realised she’d been quiet for too long and swallowed. There was technically nothing wrong with letting a local show her around the island.  
“Sure” she blurted out and Deet actually clapped her hands.   
“Oh awesome, off season is so boring, you’re the first interesting guest to show up, in ages” she said and Naia groaned.   
“Don’t” she snapped and Deet whined softly   
“Oh I didn’t mean to…”   
Seladon looked at Gurjin curiously as the two women began to argue softly.   
“Ignore them” Gurjin said and Seladon nodded, noticing that they were pulling into the drop off area of the resort, the same place Gurjin had helped her yesterday.   
“I’ll pick you up ten???” Gurjin questioned casually.   
Seladon nodded opening the car and sliding out forcing herself break his soft gaze.   
“Sure, sounds good” she said slamming the door and heading inside. The doorman gave her a puzzled glance, but she ignored it and went straight for the elevator.


End file.
